


Fender Bender

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, No wife AU, There aren't enough Billy fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Reader, unfamiliar with Louden Swain, gets dragged to a show by a friend, where she meets the sexiest guitar player she's ever seen.





	1. Rockwood

**Author's Note:**

> Very profuse thanks to my amazing beta reader, Malcasible001! You are the absolute best!

“Hey! What are you doing tonight?” You moved your phone from one shoulder to the other so you could juggle your stuff and unlock your front door.

“I don't know, Liz, I just got home from work. I'm not thinking further than getting out of these shoes.” You threw your stuff on the chair by the door and toed off your heels, then flopped onto the couch.

“So, you know I saw Louden Swain last night and I’m going again tonight, right?”

“They’re the band with that guy from Waiting that you love, right?” Liz sighed through the phone in exasperation.

“Yes! Why haven't you listened to them yet?”

“I don't know. Never thought about it when I had the time I guess.”

“Well, wanna go see them with me tonight? Tracy bailed on me, so I have an extra ticket.” You rubbed your eyes.

“I don't know, Liz, I'm pretty tired.”

“Come on, please? First round’s on me.” Free band, free drink? Why not?

“Okay, where is it?”

****

You stood in the crowd, looking around and waiting for the band to come on. First up was an opener, someone called Jason Manns. The crowd was almost all women. Interesting. Everyone started cheering as a man took the stage. This must be Jason Manns. His voice was nice. You grooved along to the music. You dug it. It was mellow, had a good vibe. Eventually two men joined him onstage. You recognized the shorter guy. He was the guy from Waiting. Rob something? You looked at the other guy. Wow. Just wow. He was so handsome, it took your breath away for a moment. You nudged Liz.

“Who's that?”

“That's Rob Benedict.”

“No, not him. The other guy. The one with the magnificent beard and perfect hair.”

“That's Billy Moran. He's also in Louden Swain.” Well, hello, Billy Moran. You figured that even if the band sucked, he'd at least be fun to look at. You doubted the band would suck, though, because that man could play a mean guitar. They played a few songs, then the rest of the members of Louden Swain took the stage. Turned out, they were great. You regretted not taking Liz’s advice to check them out, because it seemed like everyone but you knew all the words to every song. Ah, well. You moved to the music and just took it all in.

“Now the band will stay and hang out with the fans for a while. So, what did you think?”

“They are really great! I'm going to have to go on Amazon and download a few of their albums, or maybe all of them.”

“I told you!”

“You were totally right, Lizard. I'll never doubt you again.”

“Can I get that in writing?” You both laughed as you made your way to the bar to get a drink and wait for the crowd to thin out a little. You watched Billy as he talked to fans, gave out hugs, and took selfies. You couldn't take your eyes off him. Liz nudged your shoulder. “Got a crush?”

“Big time. He is gorgeous, and damn, so talented. Is he single?”

“Yep. Mike and Rob are married with families, but Stephen and Billy are unattached."

“Hmm, the possibilities. Probably just a pipe dream that every woman in here has, though.” You continued to watch him. He looked up as he finished taking a selfie with a fan, and your eyes locked. It felt like time froze for a minute as you stared at one another. He smiled a little, and you smiled back, then the moment was broken when another fan took his attention. He briefly talked to her, then moved away from the crowd and worked his way toward the bar, right in your direction. He stopped right next to you and flagged down the bartender. You looked into your drink.

“Hi.” Liz subtly poked you. Oh crap! Was he talking to you? You looked at him and met his eyes again, this time up close. They were pretty stunning. Green in the middle with a dark ring around the outside edges. You resisted the urge to physically shake yourself out of the spell they seemed to have put you under. He was talking to you. You needed to say something.

“Hi.” What should you say next? “You guys were great tonight.” Oh my God, so lame.

“Thanks!” He smiled, and it made your heart race. You weren't usually this nervous around attractive men. What the hell was wrong with you? Liz decided to jump into the conversation.

“You know she'd never heard you guys before tonight?” Oh, thanks a lot, Liz.

“Really?” He looked from Liz to you.

“It's true. She's been telling me to check you out for a while, and I just haven't. I should've listened to her. I'll definitely be hitting that merch table before I leave and picking up a few cds." Okay, you were starting to get your groove back. “Nice Telecaster. The black is hot. I play a Dreadnought.”

“You play?” He turned toward you more and leaned on the bar. You nodded as you took a sip of your drink.

“Mostly for fun. I occasionally do an open mic. Covers. I play at songwriting, but I haven't written anything that's good enough to play in public.”

“Oh, I bet that's not true.” From there, the conversation came easily. You talked about guitars and musicians you liked. Occasionally a fan would come up and grab Billy's attention for a few minutes. Liz had slipped away to talk to the other guys, leaving the two of you alone. Finally, the crowd had thinned, and the rest of the band was clearly ready to go. “So, I'd ask you if I'd be seeing you at the shows in Atlanta, but I guess since you weren't a fan before tonight, that's probably a no, huh?” Did he look disappointed?

“Unfortunately, you'd be correct. I really enjoyed talking to you, Billy.”

“Likewise.” You both got up. He was standing so close to you, you could've reached out and wrapped your arms around him. You really wanted to. Remembering all the hugs you'd seen as you'd watched him, you decided to take the risk. You held your arms out, and he smiled, opening his and enveloping you. You hugged him back. God, he smelled so good. It wasn't a cologne. It was just a manly, clean smell, maybe shaving balm or beard cream. Whatever it was, it was more intoxicating than the drinks you'd consumed.

“Billy, come on!” He let you go and looked at whoever had called to him, and you stepped back.

“I'm coming, Rob!” He turned back to you. “It was really nice meeting you.”

“You too.” You stood for another few beats, just smiling at one another.

“I guess I'll see you, then."

“Yeah, have a safe flight.”

“Thanks. Oh, hey, I never got your name.” You told him, and he repeated it before saying goodbye, and then he was gone. You felt elated, but kind of sad at the same time. Liz came back over to the bar. 

“Girl, he was totally into you!”

“No. He was just being nice.”

“Bullshit! He spent more time talking to you than anyone else in the room, and that hug went on for a long time!”

“Really? He did seem kind of disappointed I wasn't going to Atlanta.”

“Oh, my God! You should go!”

“What? No! That would be crazy!”

“No, it would be spontaneous and romantic!”

“Romantic? I don't even know if he likes me!”

“Trust me, he likes you. You've got vacation. You should totally do it!” You blew off the idea, but it got you thinking. Could you do it? Just drop everything and run off to Atlanta to follow a band? You decided to sleep on it, but when you got home, sleep wouldn't come. You grabbed your phone off the nightstand and looked Billy up on social media. You followed him on Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram, and spent a little time looking at his pages. Your favorite posts were the ones on Instagram where he was just noodling around on his guitar. Finally, you felt tired enough to sleep, so you put down the phone, but not before making a decision. You were going to Atlanta. 


	2. Eddie's Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a spontaneous trip to Atlanta to see Billy again

In the light of day, you started rethinking the idea of going to Atlanta. It was weird and stalkery, wasn't it? It's not like you could play it off as you'd always been planning to go. He knew you weren't. Deciding not to do it after all, you got on with your day. You ran some errands, then hung out at home. You popped into Snapchat and saw that Billy had posted to his story. It was a video of the guys trying to figure out which rooms they would each get wherever they were staying in Atlanta. Looked like probably an Airbnb. It was pretty hilarious. Rob was really pissed, and you agreed that Stephen cheated. You noticed Billy was just filming and not involved. On a whim, you decided to send him a comment.

_So, why weren't you involved in the rochambeau? How'd you luck out?_

He probably wouldn't respond, but if he didn’t, it would definitely confirm your decision. Your photo was your avatar, so he'd know it was you. A few minutes later, your phone pinged. Snapchat. 

_Billy Moran added you_

Holy crap! It pinged again. 

_Billy Moran sent you a snap_

!!!!!!! You opened the app. 

_Hi! It's my birthday tomorrow, so they let me have first pick_

_Well, happy birthday! If I'd known, I would've gotten you a present_

_What kind of present?_

_I don't know, maybe I would've gotten you a cake and brought it down to Atlanta_

You regretted it the minute you sent it. It was too much. You were sure he wasn't going to respond, but a second later Snapchat informed you he was typing. 

_Wouldn't need a cake. You showing up in Atlanta would be a present_

Your heart pounded. What were you supposed to say to that? Maybe you should go after all. You decided to ignore it. 

_So why didn't you pick the famous dungeon?_

_The master bedroom was way nicer_

Great, now you were picturing him in a bedroom. Fuck it, you were going. Should you tell him? No, you should surprise him. 

_Well, I have a bunch of stuff I should be doing, so I'll talk to you later_

_Definitely! Have a good day!_

_You too! By the way, Stephen cheated_

_Oh, most definitely. It's fun to watch Rob lose it, though *laughing face*_

Looks like you had a flight to book and a cake to buy.

****

You flew down on Monday morning. The early show had been sold out, so you’d bought a ticket for the late show and Tuesday’s show. You hung out in your hotel room and agonized over what you were going to wear. In the end, you decided to keep it simple and wear jeans and a t-shirt with a cute jacket and comfy shoes. With that decision made, you had time to kill. You messed around on your phone, watched a little tv, and grabbed some dinner, then it was finally time to go to the show. You clutched the little, white Magnolia Bakery box and pulled the hood of your coat up against the cold as you stepped out of the Uber. This was crazy. You were crazy. You'd just flown almost 1000 miles to see a man you met once. You were excited and terrified. People milled around waiting to be let in. After what seemed like forever, they let you in and you found a barstool, putting your coat over the seat and sitting on it, then setting the box on the bar. You struck up a casual conversation with the people sitting around you. You'd done a lot of Louden Swain cramming over the last couple days, so you could generally keep up with the conversation. You knew many of the song names that were mentioned, and you had an answer when talking about favorites. You knew about their connection to Supernatural, and watching that was on your list of things to do when you got home. You'd bought and listened to the Station Breaks cd as well. Eventually, Jason took the stage. You enjoyed him, but you were impatient to see Billy. Finally, he and Rob joined Jason onstage. He looked so amazing, you just couldn't stop staring at him. You couldn't wait to talk more with him, you couldn't wait to give him his cupcake, and you hoped he wouldn't look at you like you had three heads when he realized you were there. You took some photos, and eventually they finished their set and left the stage. You were full of anticipation, and you really wanted to tell him how much you enjoyed the mini Station Breaks set, so you opened Snapchat. You pulled up one of the photos you'd taken and added a caption.

_Looking good up there_

_Billy Moran is typing_

_Are you here?_

Instead of typing a response you stood, turned around, took a selfie, making sure you could see the Eddie’s Attic sign behind you, and hit send. A couple minutes later, Louden Swain came onstage. You could see Billy was scanning the crowd, but you doubted he'd be able to see you with the stage lights. You could sing along to a lot of the songs now, and that made the show so much more fun. Billy continued to low key check out the crowd between each song. When it was over, everyone filed out to the outer room to buy merch and wait for the band. You worked your way through the crowd toward a roped off area that you presumed was the green room. After a little while, Rob and Billy came out of the green room. Rob stopped to chat with some fans, but Billy again scanned the crowd. His eyes found yours, and you watched his entire face light up. He beelined for you. When he got to you, he suddenly seemed shy. 

“I can't believe you actually came!”

“Couldn't deny a man his birthday wish.” You held out the little box. “Happy birthday!” He tucked his chin down and lifted his shoulders up when he laughed. It was adorable. 

“Did you seriously bring me a cake?” He reached out and took the box.

“Well, a cupcake. It was a little easier to carry onto the plane.” He peeked into the little window on the side of the box and nodded. 

“It looks delicious. Thank you.” You grinned at one another. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, can you hang around until things thin out? Maybe we can go for a drink after?”

“Most definitely.”


End file.
